samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Eyes Kyo
Demon Eyes Kyo '''(True name: '''Kyo Mibu) is one of the main characters in Samurai Deeper Kyo '''(in both anime & manga). He is known for his '''demoniac blood-Red Eyes and is one of the most feared samurai in the world. He carries a legendary nodachi called Tenro (Heavenly Wolf), made by the famous blacksmith Muramasa '''(see also: Muramasa). Appearance Real-KYO-1 (1).jpg Kyoshiro_mibu_samurai_deeper_kyo_4.jpg 644101_518196564876843_458159260_n.jpg 533738_518196464876853_1900477184_n.jpg 339px-1454835_713517072011457_920621243_n.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v14_010.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v05_056.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v09_126.jpg Samuraideeperkyo v22 031.JPG samuraideeperkyo_v22_137.JPG sdk_v29_067.JPG sdk_v29_076.JPG sdk_v29_078.JPG Sdk v29 085.JPG Sdk v29 087.jpg 340px-328065-samura_deeper_kyo_v29_c232_14_super.jpg sdk_v37_102.JPG sdk_v36_126.JPG In his true body, Kyo's most distinct and noticable trait are his '''crimson eyes, for which earned him his nickname, "Demon Eyes Kyo". He also has wild, unruly black hair that is at least waist length. During the battle of Sekigahara he wore a red battle armor. After the fight against Kyoshiro, he wears a blue kimono. He has long nails. In Kyoshiro body, he has blue hair and wears a white kimono in the beginning and later violet Personality In the beginning of the manga, Kyo is depicted as a sadistic character who loves to kill his enemies, delighting in their deaths. He also has a tendency to ridicule and crack insulting comments toward enemies and allies alike. Over time, his bloodlust slowly decreases, though he still kills without mercy. However, as the series progressed, Kyo's more negative seemed to disappear with him becoming more quiet and calm, albeit still arrogant and wisecracking. It continues to peak at times, though training with Muramasa helps fully calm him (he saw a father figure in Muramasa and was saddened by his death). Despite being cold, ruthless and borderline, Kyo is not evil. During this time period when he first meets Yuya, he finds himself very protective over her, though handling it in a very childish manner. Such as calling her "Dog face" and "Ugly". Kyo also held a father figure in Muramasa, and was saddened by his death, even though he did not allow himself to show it. Kyo is also quite perverted, groping women whenever he has the chance (Yuya''' seems to be his favorite target, and frequently molests her when she is not paying him attention). Despite not showing much outward care for anyone, Kyo became enraged when his friends are in danger or are wounded by an enemy. '''Akira is his beloved pupil: Akira was a peasant boy whom Kyo found in a village that he'd completely destroyed. Though Akira was very young and the only survivor, he refused to cry and instead faced Kyo with the intention of fighting him. Kyo was impressed with Akira's fighting spirit and adopted him, promising to make him the strongest man in the world, after Kyo himself, of course. He took care of him form his childhood and he'll entrust him in protection of his back. Background In the manga,' he is depicted as a cold, ruthless samurai'. When he was young, he was shunned by all of the Mibu Clan for his demonic red eyes except for the Former Crimson King (Sendai Aka no Ou). After killing Oda Nobunaga, he was thrown into the Mibu dungeons until Muramasa rescued him and trained him in Mumyo Jinpuu Ryu. Kyo is the last remaining True Mibu. Sendai Aka no Ou asked Kyo to seek out the outside world and one day stop the former King himself if he was to become evil and destroy the world. Story Kyo is a legendary man, known for his red, demon-like eyes, and called the "Thousand Slayer" for killing over one thousand samurai during the Battle of Sekigahara before being defeated by a young man named Kyoshiro Mibu. After being defeated, his mind fused with Mibu, and''' his body was hidden away somewhere in the forest of Aokigahara. K yo was born in the Mibu village and '''was friends with Former Aka no Ou. Once the Aka no Ou turned evil, Muramasa took Kyo from the village so that he may grow up to be the 'hope' of the Mibu Clan. Kyo travelled the world and formed the Shiseiten in order to become strong enough to return to the Mibu village and defeat the former Aka no Ou. By the end of the series, he is acknowledged as the strongest fighter in the series. In the bonus chapter of the manga Yuya and Kyo live together. ' Kyo is the last remaining True Mibu' and has the True Red Eyes, like the former Aka No Ou, which allows him to turn into a Battle God or Demon God. After he turns into the Battle God and suppresses his battle lust, he is granted the mark, and thus the title of the Aka no Ou. Abilities / Notable Attacks * Kyo's weapon is Tenro, one of the "Four Great Demon Blades". It was forged by Muramasa, and it is nearly unbreakable. His sword style is The Sword of A Devilish Wind (無明神風流殺人剣''Mumyou Jinpuu Ryuu Satsujin Ken'' ?), which was taught to him by Muramasa. It teaches standard fencing skills and defense, but they are far more powerful than any of the skills of other sword styles. It is the most powerful sword school in the Mibu Clan. It utilizes attacks that can cut air and create illusions. He later learns a higher form of the style that utilizes the Four Symbols (Genbu, Seiryuu, Byakko,Suzaku and even Kouryuu, manifesting various different powers based upon the creatures. * Kyo's Sword Style is called Sword of Yang: The Yang Sword nullify an opponent's attack by hitting it with another attack of equal speed and energy. The Yang Sword has to block the opponent perfectly one tiny imperfection and user will take the blow without one to stop it. *Kyo is a Master Swordsman (to the end of the manga, he is equal or even stronger than Former Crimson King in his True Form) ' Red Eyes' These are his natural red eyes and even when wounded he is seen with them activated. '1)' True Red Eyes Kyo can call out to the True Mibu blood within him for a tremendous boost in power (these are the True Red Eyes of a True Mibu). In this state, Kyo's eyes become completely red and he emanates a suffocating, almost tangible, bloodlust that requires strong power of will to resist. The drawback is that the state is exhausting to maintain, and may leave him drained if he uses it for too long '2) Demon God' Kyo is the last descendant of the True ' 'Mibu Clan and within every True Mibu there is a demon who relish in slaughter and destruction. Stirred by battle and intense desire for strength, True Mibu's can awaken the demon within them and gain immense power in exchange for loosing their sanity; becoming a mindless berserker called Demon God '3) True Aka No Ou (or True Crimson King)' ' ' Kyo has overcome the demon within him and absorbed its strength as his own to wield at his own leisure, which is signified by the ultimate red cross on his back, the sign of a true Aka No Ou. When Kyo evolved into the True Crimson King, his increased power gave him the ability to summon three Kouryu simultaneously, much like the Former Crimson King. '4)' Healing'' ''Power ' ' In his True Body, Kyo's Blood can heal (or revitalize) others and himself '5)' Killing Intent / Aura ' ' The ability to intimidate an opponent using the killing aura. It can be compared to 'One Piece's 'Haoshoku Haki '6)' Willpower ' It resembles to' Auras of Ki in Dragon Ball '7) Perimeter' Perimeter or "Maai" (the space between oneself and the opponent). This technique forms a field that the samurai generates around him/her-self through the use of their ki. If a person enters this field, the samurai will know when that person entered and where that person is even while sleep It can be said that it's like the samurai is standing in a pond of water or on a spider's web. The moment a person steps into that pond or on that web, the samurai is alerted due to the ripples (pool) or vibrations (web) created. Only other master warrior samurai and newborn babies can enter this field without being noticed by the samurai. It can be compared to '''One Piece's Kenbunshoku Haki' '8) Blind Fighting Kyo closing his eyes relying on his other 4 senses to feel for the killing aura in his opponents attack so that he is not fooled bye the angle of the opponent attack and can grasp the true direction of enemy attack '''9) Barrier Kyo creates (with his aura) a barrier to protect himself from enemy attacks. It can be compared to '''One Piece's Busoshoku Haki' '10) Full Power (in Kyoshiro body) ' ' This is 100% of Kyo's Spiritual Strenght in Kyoshiro's body. He became stronger than True Red Eyed Kyoshiro's in Kyo true body. This state is also called '''"The power of Faith": '''it is the very manifestation of going beyond one's limits, of setting one self free. The power of faith is such that one can call on the four winds of Suzaku, on Byakko, on Genbu and on Seiryuu all at once. Infact this allows Kyo to evocate the true form of Mumyo Jimpuu Ryuu: the Golden Wind, Kouryuu.' 'Muramasa and Kyoshiro never reached this state and for this reason they can not evocate Kouryuu''' '11) Kaze No Oe (The Wind of God Sound)' Kyo sends a massive air shockwave a long the ground to attack the opponent while at the same instant using his god like speed he appears one moment right behind the attack so that if the attack does not kill the opponent he can finish the job in a instant '12)' Mumyo Jinpuu Ryuu Satsujin Ken (Lightless Divine Wind Style Killer Sword) These are the basic techniques. '''- Mizuchi' ' ' '' '' An attack that uses the air to cut an opponent to pieces; a sub-attack of Seiryu. : Finishing Quote: ''"You heard it too, didn't you? The voice of the wind." : '''-Shinkiro' An attack that allows Kyo to create illusions, even turning them back on foes who had originally cast them. :Finishing Quote: ''"You saw it too, didn't you? The red mirage." '13)' Mumyo Jimpuu Ryuu Ougi ' ' These are the advanced techniques in the Mumyou Jinpu Ryu. The techniques are based on the Shishin, and each has its uniqueway of dealing damage to enemies. '''- Suzaku' A technique that embodies the legendary red phoenix. Its speed is incredible, as is the power of its flames, and like the legend of the phoenix, can revive itself from its own destruction. When Kyo temporarily returned to his true body while fighting Oda Nobunaga(in Nozumu's body), he was able to summon Suzaku in its true form; its features were more elaborate and defined, and the destructive power of its flames was also increased, so much that it overwhelmed not only Nobunaga's ''Tenma Shiryou Ranma ''technique, but also the regenerative abilities provided by Nozumo's body. However, as it is revealed during a fight, 'Akira' owns a technique that could defeat Suzaku. However, it was never used on Kyo's Suzaku, instead with a fake Kyo, so it is unknown whether this technique can defeat the stronger Suzaku. :Finishing Quote: ''"You felt it too didn't you? The Suzaku's breath." : '''- Byakko' A white tiger tears an opponent apart with its claws. A superior technique to Suzaku as a result, the difficulty of execution and the subsequent stress on Kyo are also greater. If the first "claw" misses, the opponent is dragged in by its other "claw" and ripped apart by its "fangs". Finishing Quote: ''"Can you feel the claw of the white tiger?" '''-''' Genbu A black tortoise entwined with serpents; is both an offensive and defensive technique. Genbu's shell protects Kyo from an opponent's attack, while the serpents bind and destroy the opponent. It is capable of blocking any attack, barring the Kouryu. Finishing Quote: "You've been captured by the hand of Genbu." '''- Seiryuu' More than a dozen Mizuchi are projected toward an opponent and surround him, eventually merging to create an immobilizing and destructive whirlwind that pulls the opponent into the heavens where the waiting Kyo (in the form of the legendary blue dragon) descends to deliver the final blow. Finishing Quote: ''"Can you feel the anger of Dragon King?" '''- Four Gods Simultaneous Attack' As the name implies, the Four Gods are summoned simultaneously to attack the enemy. Although powerful in its own right, its merely a precursor to something even greater. '- Kouryuu' When all of the Four Gods are summonedto attack the opponent simultaneously, this action brings forth the final and most powerful beast god. While Kyo was in Kyoshiro's body, it often took the form a huge, golden, focused blast of wind of seemingly limitless destructive power, descending from the heavens to strike at the enemy. When Kyo returned to his original and more powerful body, he was able to summon the golden wind in its true form, the heavenly dragon Kouryu. Finally, '''when Kyo evolved into the True Crimson King, his increased power gave him the ability to summon three Kouryu simultaneously, much like the Former Crimson King'. In addition, the initial summoning of the Four Gods allows the wielder to use their abilities in conjunction with Kouryu for greater results. Trivia *'Demon Eyes Kyo (Onime no Kyo)', bears a striking resemblence to Madara Uchiha, from Naruto, due to the Red Eyes '(which would be Madara's 'Sharingan), long black hair, serious attitude, and red armor. Considering Samurai Deeper Kyo came first, Madara may possibly have been inspired by Kyo, though this is unconfirmed. *He also resembles to Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach (in sword fighting and power up) *Probably, One Piece's Cavendish and his second personality Hakuba are inspired to Kyo and Kyoshiro Mibu in the first volumes of the Manga *Throughout the series, it is revealed Kyo is not as cold-hearted, as first implied. He gets angry, when people were dishonoring Muramasa's name, and smiles when first returning to the Land of the Mibu, showing a bit of nostalgia in his thoughts. *It is shown he is a pervert, one example being in chapter 120, when he has Yuya over his shoulder, and touches/grabs/slaps her butt. *'For all OBD wiki and Outskirt Battledome's Administrators, Kyo Striking Strenght is Class TJ!!! (likely class PJ, when he became Demon God) and his Lifting Strenght is at least Class 100+! He is on DBZ Goku's level!' Note The anime show a Kyo with a red hair but the original Kyo (the manga Kyo) has''' long''' black hair '''in his true body''' (in Kyoshiro body has short blue hair)! Gallery 1258398674950.jpg Demon.Eyes.Kyo.full.241832.jpg Kyo.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v01_076.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v01_092.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v01_098.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v02_039.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v02_047.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v02_054.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v02_055.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v03_075.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v03_077.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v04_158.jpg SDK-v05ch033-p07.jpg images (3).jpg samuraideeperkyo_v07_104.jpg samurai-deeper-kyo-564247.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v08_082.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v08_121.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v08_172.jpg Kyo__SDK__by_Kaze_11.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v10_057.jpg Kyo10 d082 083 1 colored.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v11_084.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v11_085.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v12_022.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v12_083.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v14_025.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v14_083.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v15_021.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v16_069.jpg sdk_v27_037.JPG sdk_v29_077.JPG sdk_v29_080.JPG sdk_v29_084.JPG sdk_v29_100.JPG 115161013486.jpg sdk_v29_133.JPG 115161053565.jpg sdk_v37_077.JPG sdk_v37_080.JPG sdk_v37_087.JPG Category:Characters Category:Mibu Clan Category:Protagonists Category:True Mibu Category:Male